


Kool Thing

by Sophia_Bee



Series: Road Trip Fics [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan head to Mexico</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kool Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie and Clyde...and a road trip.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of burning rubber.

“Hold on.” Logan grunted as he clenched the steering wheel and turned it hard to the left. Veronica grabbed the door handle and gripped it hard with her tiny hand until her fingers hurt and her knuckles were white. Her entire body was pushed toward the center of the car as they rounded the corner. She felt the seatbelt snug up across her chest.

She was glad Logan hadn’t brought the Xterra today. Yellow was easier to spot in the distance.

The next things she noticed were the sirens. Wailing in the distance, discordant and harsh. She heard one, then another, and soon the sounds were echoing through the streets.

_Screeeeeeeeeech_

Acrid smoke drifted behind them as they rounded another corner and Veronica found herself pushed up against the side of the BMW.

“A real performance machine.” Veronica yelled. Logan glanced over at her.

“Yeah.”

*****

He’d picked her up that morning. The sun had just started to peek through the blanket of clouds that covered the sky. Veronica had slipped out the door of the apartment, shutting it gently until she heard the click of the latch. Logan was waiting in his dad’s convertible. He was all California: tan, white teeth, sunglasses perched on his nose. He greeted her with a ‘hey baby’ and Veronica drew back her fist and punched him solidly in the arm as she slipped into the leather seat next to him. She knew from his slight wince that it had hurt.

No one calls her 'baby'.

*****

She would have thought she’d notice the wind first. After all, one hundred miles per hour in a convertible can wreak havoc with a girl’s hair. She only noticed it when Logan went around another corner, sending up a spray of dirt and gravel, and a bit stuck in her eyes.

“Fuck.”

Veronica glanced over at Logan who was muttering more expletives and glancing in the mirror. She looked over her shoulder and saw what was bothering him. Behind them was a sheriff’s car, lights blazing.

“You know,” Veronica said, turning around to face forward and grabbing her can of Skist from the cup holder. “Most police deaths are from high speed chases.”

She took a drink.

“Then what the fuck are they doing?” Logan asked as he pushed down on the accelerator and Veronica was pushed further into the leather seat.

“Who the fuck knows with Lamb around.” Veronica yelled. She took another drink.

*****

They did what they always did when they got together. Logan pulled over on a deserted street and Veronica started to undo the zip on her surfer shorts. With a little maneuvering she soon found herself straddling Logan’s lap, her shorts thrown in the back seat, his pants undone and pushed down around his ankles. His hand was under her tank top, the pad of his thumb slipping across her nipple. Veronica leaned down and licked at his neck, her lips making their way up toward his ear.

“Take me away.” She whispered as he slid inside her, hips jerking up in a dirty rhythm that she knew would make her come. His hands were on her back, then slipping down to cup her ass. Her fingers were tangling in his hair. He was kissing her, tongue slipping into her mouth.

“Touch me.” Veronica muttered against Logan’s mouth. He knew what she was asking and his hand slipped between her legs.

*****

“How fast?” Veronica yelled again. Logan glanced over at her.

“One twenty.”

_Fuck._

She glanced down at the space between the bucket seats. It was laying there, dull, black metal that swallowed up the sunlight. It made her shiver. She’d been around guns her entire life. She still didn’t like them.

The freeway onramp was 200 yards away. Logan gunned the engine as he raced toward it. Veronica put her hand on Logan’s leg and he glanced over at her again, eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Watch out for nail strips.”

*****

Everything else was normal that day. They picked up cheap tacos sold out of a food truck parked on the side of the road and stuffed them down, Veronica laughing when Logan ended up with a bit of salsa on the end of his nose. He smiled at her and leaned over to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. He sucked down a guava Jarritos, she sipped daintily at her Skist. Then they headed to the beach.

The sand was warm and the sun burned Veronica’s eyes as she lay her head on Logan’s stomach and let her eyelids fall shut.

“I wish we could get away from here.” She murmured as she felt her body, heavy with good food and the aftereffects of sex start to drift toward sleep.

“Me too.” Logan grunted, his fingers playing in her hair.

It was complicated. All of Aaron’s assets were frozen because of the murder investigation. Lynn’s estate wouldn’t be available for a year. No one knew that the poor little rich boy wasn’t even rich any more.

“Where would you go?” Logan’s voice was sleepy. Veronica turned over and propped herself on his chest.

“Mexico,” she said. “A little shack on the beach. No press. No interviews. No trial. No one would even know our names.”

Logan smiled.

“Sounds good.”

“Oh well.” Veronica sighed. “It’s impossible.”

“Why?” Logan asked, his hand still stroking her hair.

“It’s all so complicated. My dad would go ballistic. No one would let us go. And we don’t have any money….”

Logan was quiet for a long time and Veronica thought the conversation was over. She turned her head to look back over the ocean. Then she felt him sigh, his chest moving up and down. He made a little sound, a small clearing of his throat.

“We could rob a bank.”

Veronica laughed, a throaty, contented laugh from deep in her belly. She had a picture of them in her head, the Bonnie and Clyde of Neptune, on the run from the law. She pushed herself up and crawled toward Logan until their heads were even. Then she gave him a solid kiss on the mouth.

“I guess we could.”

*****

The car flew off the onramp and Veronica held onto the seat as she felt the convertible lift off the ground then bounce back down. Logan looked over his shoulder and started to weave through traffic.

Veronica glanced up. They were heading south.

_Mexico_

“You know,” she started, yelling over the traffic noise and wishing she’d had some warning so she could have brought a hat for her hair. “You didn’t have to take me so literally.”

Logan grinned.

“I wanted to.”

*****

Logan made one stop before taking her home. He told her it would take a moment, not even long enough to justify turning off the car. That should have been her first clue.

When he returned to the car he was carrying a canvas sack in one hand, which he tossed into the back seat. There was something black and dull in his other hand. Veronica didn’t see what it was until he threw it between their seats.

A Glock.

“What the fuck?” Veronica asked as Logan pulled out the seatbelt and strapped it across his chest. He smiled at her.

“Some funds.” Logan said flipply, glancing into the back seat then reaching under the visor and grabbing his sunglasses. “Mexico.”

“Logan!”

He glanced across the car and grinned again. Veronica knew she should take off her seatbelt and get the fuck out of there. Logan was insane and accomplice to a robbery wasn’t something Princeton saw as a plus when looking over college applications.

She knew what she should do. She didn’t’ do that.

Instead she put her sunglasses on and checked her seatbelt. She looked at him and said one word.

“Mexico.”

Logan grinned and hit the gas peddle. The tires screeched as they rocketed out of the parking lot and onto the street.

The first thing Veronica noticed was the smell of burning rubber.


End file.
